1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array type chip resistor and a method of manufacturing thereof, and more particularly, to an array type chip resistor capable of securing adhesion strength and having improved reliability and a method of manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An array type chip resistor is suitable for implementing a precision resistor and demand therefor for use in various electronic devices such as camcorders, digital cameras, and motor vehicles has expanded.
In general, a memory module resistor, having an array type chip resistor form, is mounted adjacently to an external connection terminal of a module substrate.
The array type chip resistor serves to adjust a current and to drop a voltage within an entire circuit.
A general chip resistor has a structure as follows. In the case of a chip resistor, a resistor is formed on an insulation substrate by the sputtering, depositing, or the like of a material such as nickel chrome (NiCr), and a side electrode connected to the resistor and formed on both sides of the insulation substrate may be provided. In addition, a protection layer formed of a material such as glass or a resin polymer to protect the resistor is formed over the resistor.
A method of mounting the array type chip resistor on the module substrate of the semiconductor memory module includes a method of mounting the array type chip resistor to allow a surface having a resistor body face upwardly and a method of mounting the array type chip resistor to allow a surface having a resistor body to face downwardly.
In the case in which the array type chip resistor is mounted to allow the resistor body to face upwardly, a resistor portion is exposed, such that the resistor portion or an electrode portion may be easily susceptible to physical damage during an assembly process or during user handling. Therefore, the electrode may be stripped or the resistor may be broken, such that an electrical open defect may be generated.
Therefore, in order to solve the problem as described above, a method of mounting a plating layer by allowing the surface having the resistor body to face downwardly may be used.
Particularly, in the case in which the array type chip resistor having a mounting configuration in which the surface having the resistor body faces downwardly is mounted on the substrate, the plating layer is formed on a surface of the side electrode so as to be electrically connected to the array type chip resistor and the array type chip resistor may be adhered to the substrate.
According to the related art, the side electrodes are formed so as to be extended from the resistor body on a lower surface of the array type chip resistor onto portions of the side and upper surfaces thereof in a “” form at both ends of the array type chip resistor in a length direction, and are electrically connected to the resistor.
Therefore, in the case in which a physical impact or damage is applied to the array type chip resistor during the assembly process or during handling by a user, the electrode disposed on the array type chip resistor is in contact with an adjacent electrode, such that electrical shorts may be generated or the array type chip resistor may be separated from the substrate.
Particularly, in order to mount the array type chip resistor on the substrate, the plating layer is formed on an upper part of the side electrode, wherein the plating layer is relatively soft, such that it is likely to contact the adjacent electrode when an impact is applied thereto from the outside.
Therefore, in order to solve the problem in which the array type chip resistor is separated from the substrate, a scheme capable of securing adhesion strength and solving the problem in which shorts are generated due to contact between adjacent electrodes has been demanded.
The following Related Art Document relates to an array type chip resistor. However, the above-mentioned patent document does not disclose a relationship between an interval between adjacent side electrodes and heights thereof.